Tell Them - HeYa
by snixing
Summary: Após anos vividos quase sem nenhum contato, Naya e Heather têm um grande reencontro, um reencontro capaz de mudar suas vidas completamente, de novo. Mas isso depende de ambas as partes, seriam elas capazes de lutar por esse amor? Lutar por uma coisa que deixaram acabar no passado, mas que voltou com força nesse futuro presente.


As palmas iam cessando aos poucos, o pub estava lotado, mesas por todos os lados em volta do mini palco que havia no centro, era um pequeno show aberto, onde, quem quisesse, poderia subir os dois degraus para palco e cantar. O chão de madeira, todo envernizado, assim como as mesas que ali haviam. Muitos casais ocupavam as mesas, vários comiam petiscos e pequenas porções. Garçons se movimentavam lá e cá nos intervalos das apresentações, levando e trazendo bebidas e tira gostos.

Um homem havia acabado de cantar, todos pareciam entediados com a música que ele escolhera, mas não deixaram de aplaudi-lo quando terminara. As conversas começavam e assim o movimento de pessoas que saíam e entravam. O grande RoyalPub sempre fora movimentado daquele jeito, principalmente em uma noite de sábado como aquela, onde o clima era bem estável e o ambiente agradável, aquele pub era diferente, nada de fumaça de cigarros ou charutos, sem mesas de bilhar ou qualquer tipo de mesa de jogos com cartas, muito pelo contrário de todos os outros, era um pub para encontro de amigos, namorados ou até mesmo para um encontro em família.

O lugar ia se acalmando, e aos poucos se calaram quando escutaram e olharam para a moça que caminhava em direção ao palco. Ela pisava firme com seu salto alto e fino, usava uma calça skinny preta, apertada em suas pernas um pouco volumosas, seus seios de destacavam em seu camisete branco meio aberto e tinha seus cabelos longos e pretos jogados na frente do mesmo. Uma morena totalmente elegante, um visual adequado e de acordo para com o pub. Quase todos a observavam quietos, apenas esperando-a.

Sentou-se no banquinho em frente ao microfone, cruzou as pernas e o ajustou de acordo com sua altura, pigarreou. Ela olhou em direção à um jovem loiro de cabelos curtos, que estava próximo a uma coluna com um violão em mãos, ele entendeu o recado e logo se dirigiu ao palco. Puxou um outro banquinho e sentou ao seu lado, ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e logo pôde-se escutar uma melodia de fundo enquanto ela começava.

- Boa noite... - ela disse baixinho, esperando a resposta dos outros.

Todos a responderam, sincronizadamente juntos um alto e forte 'boa noite', ela tinha suas completas atenções.

- Bom, essa não é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui, - fez uma pausa súbita - mas provavelmente muitos de vocês aqui não me conhecem, e se conhecem, é pelo meu álbum, meu trabalho como atriz ou até mesmo por revistas. - ela olhava ao redor, um pouco envergonhada, nunca tinha problemas em falar em público, muito menos cantar, mas dessa vez seria diferente.

Ela agora tinha suas mãos sobre o microfone, estava nervosa, pois as apertava como sempre fazia quando se sentia assim. Seu sorriso logo foi se desfazendo, ela olhou para baixo, parecia muito pensativa. Olhou para frente novamente, olhou todos aqueles rostos que nunca vira, na esperança de encontrar aquela face familiar, que sempre lhe acompanhara no passado, que sempre estava ao seu lado, mas nada. Tomou um último suspiro, tomando coragem, soltou todo o ar, murchando sua pose ereta, aproximou mais o banco do microfone estendido à sua frente e um pequeno holofote aceso dando-lhe destaque.

- Há muito tempo atrás, praticamente no começo de minha carreira, quando eu comecei a ter o reconhecimento como atriz, em meu primeiro papel importante na TV, eu conheci uma mulher, a mulher que um dia mudaria minha vida e a viraria totalmente de cabeça para baixo. - todos a olhavam com atenção, esperando-a continuar. - Antes de qualquer pergunta sobre minha sexualidade... - ela riu sem graça - eu acho que aqueles olhos azuis tomaram poder sobre mim, e eu me descobri perdidamente apaixonada por ela.

O pub se encontrava em completo silêncio, ainda haviam algumas pessoas se movimentando, outras voltando do banheiro, outras olhavam estranho fazendo caretas e alguns garçons ainda servindo às mesas, mas todos alí sabiam que havia uma grande história a caminho.

- O que era pra ser apenas um papel de figurante para mim, acabou se tornando a minha maior oportunidade de subir na carreira. Eu tinha me inscrito para fazer um papel em uma série de TV. Apareci no episódio "Pilot" de Glee, apenas como uma figurante insignificante, mas Ryan Murphy acabou gostando do meu trabalho, e me deu um dos papéis que acabou se tornando, com o tempo, uma das personagens principais. Até então, Santana Lopez era só mais uma vadia qualquer, a Cheerleader que acompanhava a garota mais malvada e popular do colégio. - ela ia se relaxando de acordo com que a história rolava, de acordo com que sua mente trabalhava e de acordo com o jeito que as palavras melhor se encaixavam, - Como Glee era uma série musical de comédia, sempre tínhamos performances à fazer, incluindo danças e ótimas vozes, é aí que ELA surge - ela deu um tom mais alto ao pronunciar o pronome. - Murphy precisava de um coreógrafo para que nos ensinasse os passos da música "Single Ladies" para uma performance simples.

Ela já não demonstrava o nervosismo com as mãos, mas ao perceber toda a atenção que estava recebendo e o quão interessadas as pessoas pareciam, sentiu seus músculos se retraírem e sua perna começar a se movimentar. Tomou novamente sua postura ereta e criou coragem, suspirando fundo. Todos escutavam atentamente à sua voz rouca que às vezes falhava, ela parecia querer desabafar, meio que necessitava disso.

- O talento daquela mulher era incrível, e logo ela também estava assinando o contrato para fazer parte de Glee. Logo no primeiro dia eu já gostei dela e ela de mim também, então o destino colocou a mão e nos tornamos melhores amigas e trazendo essa nossa união para as personagens. Nos sets éramos as que mais fazia bagunça, as que mais aprontavam e as mais unidas, apesar de eu ter tido um breve namoro com um rapaz do Cast, Heather e eu sempre trocávamos algumas carícias e uns flertes, o que se tornou uma oportunidade para Ryan atraír mais audiência, atendendo a pedido de milhares de fãs e nos tornando um casal. - ela limpou novamente a garganta, - Para falar a verdade, como na vida real, Brittany e Santana, eram apenas melhores amigas com alguns benefícios. Nós nos dedicamos totalmente à essas personagens e acabamos trazendo-as para nossas vidas.

O rapaz ao seu lado parou de tocar o violão, o girou e o colocou de lado, trazendo sua atenção, assim como todos, para a morena ao seu lado que continuava a contar sua história. Ele observava seus olhos ao pronunciar o nome da outra mulher e/ou toda vez que ela se referia à Heather; tinham um brilho insanamente intenso, mesmo com as luzes ofuscadas, e a escuridão que somente era tomada pelo pequeno holofote que focava nela e pelas luzes de neon coloridas ao longo das paredes - também de madeiras - do pub.

Ele a conhecia, sim, Naya Rivera, a mulher que várias vezes esteve entre as cem mulheres mais gostosas do mundo. Naya também já havia lançado seu primeiro álbum, o tal chamado "My Heart" que não fez muito sucesso, mas vendeu bastante e agora estava trabalhando em seu segundo álbum solo. Rivera era mais famosa entre os jovens, e com certeza, seu maior destaque foi em Glee, o que gerou milhões de "Nayaholics" pelo mundo.

Ele pôde ver de perto o quão nervosa ela estava ao longo da história, suas mãos tremiam, sua perna balançava impacientemente e involuntariamente e às vezes ela procurava mexer com o cabelo.

- Heather e eu fazíamos de tudo juntas, coisas de melhores amigas mesmo, éramos totalmente públicas e até chegamos trocar flertes na frente das câmeras, porquê, caso se alguém perguntasse, era apenas coisa de nossas personagens, assim, nada demais. Mas o que eu via em seu olhar quando estávamos sozinhas, bom, era diferente, eu sentia aquilo e ela também, eu sabia. Não levávamos mais a vida de Santana e Brittany, não era um relacionamento Brittana, e sim, o que todos costumavam a chamar de "HeYa", - ela faz aspas no ar, explicando ser a junção dos nomes das duas - mas HeMo tinha namorado, um bom rapaz, ele a fazia bem. Mas eu também a fazia feliz, sempre que eu pude, eu procurei fazê-la sorrir, e apesar de todo o ciúmes, eu a confortei quando sentia falta de seu ex-namorado. Via aí, uma boa oportunidade de dizer a ela tudo o que eu sentia, não naquela hora, claro, ou ao menos eu achava que sentia. Aquilo não poderia ser coisa de minha cabeça, muito menos uma paixão qualquer. Eu nunca havia me pegado apaixonada por uma mulher, até mesmo por um homem, daquele jeito.

Ela sentia seus olhos começarem a marejar, mas se conteve. Procurou pensar em todas as coisas ruins que lhe acontecera e assim, reter as lárgimas que insistiam em cair.

- Após começarmos a namorar, não publicamente, porque nunca trouxemos isso para nossas vidas públicas, Brittana também começou a ter seu romance e logo veio a se tornar um casal querido e amado por todos, e assim Glee teve seu auge, chegando a ganhar várias premiações como melhor série de comédia. Se tornou uma série conhecida, o que nos fez crescer, pelo menos a mim. Heather nunca foi chegada a tanta atenção, não gostava de câmeras, nem de total atenção, ela nunca queria, apenas não gostava. Muito contrário de mim. - ela parou, novamente, por um momento, engoliu em seco, pensou nas coisas que elas viviam, em como tudo era bom, bom para as duas, - Heather às vezes brincava dizendo querer assumir nosso namoro... - Naya riu da situação, lembrando de todas às vezes em que Heather lhe dissera aquilo. - mas eu nunca queria, dizia à ela que era errado e que só nos atrapalharia, além de sua mãe ser contra, portanto, eu estava pensando somente em mim, em minha cabeça eu tinha uma grande carreira pela frente e aquele namoro levaria tudo por água abaixo.

Ela afastou a boca do microfone, voltada para o jovem ao seu lado. Sussurrou em seu ouvido, o que o fez levantar, todos ainda a observavam, esperando-a continuar a contar a história. O rapaz saiu do palco, se dirigindo até um dos garçons. Naya continuou, enquanto o garçom ia até o refrigerador à procura de água. Perto dalí havia uma escada que dava ao porão do RoyalPub, onde ficava o estoque de alguns mantimentos caso necessário, era muito escuro e não tinha um movimento sequer, mas exceto naquela noite.

Muito antes da apresentação de Naya começar, uma mulher estava ali, naquele escuro, sozinha, cabisbaixa, com uma garrafa de Wisk entre os pés, mas totalmente sóbria, suas mãos passavam por seus cabelos loiros, lisos e soltos, estava sentada encostada contra a parede a qual a impedia de ter acesso ao movimento do pub, mas podia escutar tudo dali. Sua mente estava uma total confusão, estava muito mal, sua vida não estava do jeito que queria, mas ela não podia reclamar. Seus olhos azuis que mal podiam se enxergar no escuro estavam cheios d'água e não pôde segurar as lágrimas quando escutou seu nome vindo pela primeira vez dos auto-falantes do outro lado do pub. Foi o necessário para desabar, ela, Heather Morris, estava alí chorando, e o motivo não podia ser outro, senão Naya Rivera.

- HeMo e eu permanecemos juntas mais ou menos três anos e meio, durante esse tempo eu "namorei" um dos escritores de Glee, nada além de uma relação pública, barata e estúpida que só fez estragar minha vida. Eu não gostava do Matt, e só o namorei por questão de ser obrigada a fazer mídia. Enquanto isso Heather estava tecnicamente "solteira", por minha sorte ela não gostava dessa coisa de PR, então, não precisava me preocupar quanto à isso, mas enquanto eu fingia namorar Matt, ela estava livre. - seu estado agora era de seriedade, quanto mais falava sobre Hodgson e "HeMo solteira", Naya se elevava ao tom de voz e acabava saindo um pouco do controle, - Durante a gravação da terceira temporada de Glee, Heather e eu brigamos várias vezes, ela sempre me cobrava atenção, eu passava mais tempo com meu falso namorado do que com o verdadeiro amor da minha vida, mas sempre fazíamos as pazes da maneira que só nós sabíamos... - todos riram, assim como Heather, que ainda chorava muito, mas não fazia nada para impedir as lágrimas, apenas as deixavam cair. - Eu me arrependo de tudo aquilo, se eu soubesse que isso fosse, um dia, me distanciar dela, jamais o teria feito.

Naya tomou sua água, tomou tudo em poucos goles, sua garganta estava totalmente seca e com certeza, teria que repor o líquido que deixara escorrer de seus olhos. Devolveu o copo ao garoto e agradeceu, antes de voltar a falar, olhou as pessoas ao redor novamente e ajeitou o cabelo. Heather escutou o silêncio do outro lado do pub, então decidiu dirigir-se até lá. Caminho vagarosamente, se escondendo entre as colunas, procurando enxergar Naya entre aquelas cabeças que se movimentavam, seu coração batia forte, suas mãos e pernas trêmulas mal conseguiam guia-la, seus olhos se voltaram para o centro do pub quando a voz de Naya novamente saiam pelas caixas de som espalhadas pelo local.

- Hoje nem amigas somos, somos... colegas, Heather tem dois filhos maravilhosos exatamente como a mãe - disse passando seu olhar por todas aquelas pessoas e desviando seu olhar para a luz do holofote - e ela ainda namora com seu amor de infância, isso é lindo, não é? - sorriu triste, abaixando o olhar. - Eu não sei como que tudo se acabou tão rápido, eu estava tão ocupada focada em minha carreira e buscando a fama, que não percebi Heather escapando de minhas mãos e voltando para os braços do ex-namorado. Fico feliz que ela esteja com ele, pelo menos espero que ele a esteja tratando do jeito que ela merece e que ela esteja recebendo toda a atenção que eu nunca fui capaz de lhe dar.

Todos tinham suas atenções voltadas para a morena e nem perceberam Heather alí, com a cabeça encostada em uma coluna, totalmente em prantos. Mas ela não tinha coragem de se pronunciar, muito menos de dizer uma palavra, ela não conseguia, sabia que não era o certo, ver Naya naquelas condições partia seu coração, não gostava, mas sempre achou bom ouvi-la falar sobre seus sentimentos e agora em público não podia ser melhor. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça ver Naya desabafando sobre seus sentimentos por uma mulher em público, principalmente sentimentos por ela. HeMo sabia que uma conversa entre as duas não adiantaria nada, ou acabariam brigando, ou simplesmente tendo uma noite de transa que não levaria a lugar algum, somente ao pecado da traição, o que fazia sua consiência pesar e sua menter turbular em maus pensamentos.

Já chegara a sentir tanta raiva de Marie que não podia sequer ouvir sua voz, mas naquele momento almejava tanto sua voz, tanto o seu amor e tanto aquela mulher por perto, que não sabia se aguentaria por muito tempo todo aquele drama de ambas. Seu coração batia rapidamente, pensava em fugir dali e se isolar, mas aquela noite poderia ser a noite em que tudo se acertasse e tudo ficaria bem.

- Se um dia eu pudesse ter a chance, novamente, de olhar naqueles olhos e dizer o quanto eu sinto muito e fazê-la sentir todo o meu amor, eu não o desperdiçaria, todo esse tempo sem ela foi horrível para mim, fiz coisas horríveis, estrapulei em tudo, não tinha nada que eu não fazia pensando em afeta-la, ou fazê-la se sentir culpada por não estarmos mais juntas, mas o que eu não percebia, ou ao menos não aceitava, era que eu sou a culpada de tudo. - seus olhos negros marejavam novamente, e dessa vez foi inevitável conter as lágrimas, segurou o microfone com ambas as mãos e abaixou a cabeça, podia-se ver de longe sua lágrimas caindo.

Um silêncio se instalou no local, tudo o que se escutava era soluços de choro que vinham de poucos centímetros do microfone, Heather tapava o rosto, o qual já sentia totalmente encharcado por causa das lágrimas, chorava, chorava e chorava; sua vontade de ir até Naya já a dominava, mas antes que pudesse agir, antes que pudesse dar os passos o qual a levaria a um grande conflito e a uma grande luta, a voz da mulher ao microfone voltou rouca:

- Me desculpe... eu... não aguentei - ela secava as lágrimas em meio algumas fungadas - vocês, casais, devem saber como eu me sinto, ela me faz muita falta, foi a melhor coisa que já foi minha, a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e perde-la assim, foi como se uma grande parte de mim tivesse ido embora junto com ela, mas eu a deixei partir... - ela suspirou fundo - eu tento muito esquece-la mas eu não consigo, e sei que em uma piscada de olho eu faria tudo de novo pra tê-la de volta.

Nesse instante o rapaz ao seu lado pôs-se a tocar o violão, a melodia daquelas cordas soavam perfeitamente, seu toque era perfeito, a introdução da música fez com que Naya fechasse os olhos e a levasse até o momento em que beijara Heather pela última vez...


End file.
